Wishing Longing Loving
by Mika The Fish
Summary: Jack wishes upon a shooting star and everything comes true. Will Jack lose it all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Wishing**_

_**Longing**_

_**Love**_

Summary- Jack sees a shooting star. He makes a wish and everything comes true, but will he lose it all?

Pairings- Ianto/Jack, Gwen/Jack one-sided, Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Ianto one-sided

Setting- If I tell it to you, it'd give away the entire story. I will tell you at the end.

Notes- Gwen bashing, don't like, don't read. It's also an AU with tons if OOC. So sorry. Please forgive me. Tragedy, romance, some fluffish very vague. Made Tosh pretty brave and funny-ish. Yippie! She has confidence! I will apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors. Oh and sorry that it is so fast paced towards the end. I got lazy, I admit it. Sorry.

Addition- I've used very subtle references to other shows. Try to find them and tell me if you spot any! Haha. Have fun reading. :3

* * *

The most brilliant sky ever were the five words floating around in Jack's head. He wished he had someone to share it with. Suddenly the most unexpected thing happened, a shooting star vanished into the night. Jack just stared at the disappearing star. He got rammed into by a pedestrian. He heard a voice say, "Oh gosh. Oh, gosh. I really am sorry. I'm scattered brained when I'm involved deeply in a project that I don't look where I'm going. I'm really sorry." Came a female voice. Jack looked up and saw stunningly beautiful Asian women staring at him with apologetic eyes and a hand reaching down to him to help him up.

"Thanks." Jack said as he brushed himself off.

"I really am sorry. How about I make it up to you? Dinner tomorrow? If I could get your phone number, I could text you where to meet me. Oh, and the name is Toshiko Sato. Please, call me Tosh."

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said nodding his head at the idea of dinner tomorrow with this lovely woman. "The idea of dinner sounds perfect. Here's my phone number." Jack scribbled his number on a piece of paper and then tore it out and handed it to her.

"Great! And I'm really sorry." The woman blushed and scurried off. Jack smiled to himself as he looked at her arse and thought _descent. Definitely. I could see myself and her, together. _Jack decided to go grab some takeout. He smiled. _Perfect day already_ he thought as he gathered himself and headed off to the nearest take out. He strode right in. An attractive woman stood by the cash register and she was gaping at him. _Too easy._ He decided to flirt with her and then leave. He spared a glance at her nametag. "Gwen" it read.

"So, Gwen. What's the best here at this fine establishment?"

"How... How do you know my name?" She stuttered, completely captivated with Jack. He pointed to her nametag. She looked down in embarrassment.

"Of course." She blushed.

"So?" She laughed nervously.

"Well, my preference always was a salad, but get the bacon cheeseburger. It's scrumptious." She smiled. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Would... Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" One of Jack's eyebrows went up. She rushed on, "You, don't have too, you know."

"Sorry. I can't. That evening belongs to another. How about today?" Her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"Perfect. What time do you get out of work?"

"Five." Jack glanced at a clock and saw that it was 12:48.

"Great. I'll swing by and pick you up."

She smiled brightly. "See you then."

"Bye!" Her voice echoed after him as he picked up his order and left. He heard a phone buzzing. He quickly realized it was his own as there were no people about. He fished around his pocket before triumphantly holding up his cell. _911 _it read. _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hello. Is this Captain Jack Harkness?"

"Speaking."

"Well, I'm afraid we have some bad news concerning your brother, Gray."

"Gray? I'm coming. What hospital?" The man on the phone told Jack the address and Jack hurried off. _Anyone but Gray._ He burst through the door and rushed to the secretary's desk. The man looked up.

"Ahh, you must be Captain Jack Harkness. He's in room 221B." Jack politely thanked the man and rushed towards Gray's room. He looked frantically through the glass panel. There lay Gray deathly pale and still as doctors worked around him.

"What happened?" Jack asked on of the nurses.

"Hit and run." She replied looking at him with pity and sympathy. He turned away quickly not wanting to see her pity shining in her eyes. The clock went by first by seconds then by minutes. Not long after, hours. He realized it was 5:30 and he never canceled that date. _Oops. Oh well, Gray is more important._ He peered into the glass window trying to catch a glimpse of Gray. Instead what he saw was doctors frantically running around Gray and performing every task to jump start Gray's heart. Jack's eyes widened as he saw this go on for 30 more seconds, still no response. The doctors gave up and the time of death was 7:13. Jack just stared numbly at the limp body as the Doctor told him Gray was gone, dead.

"Can I see him?"

"You only live once, so make your life worth something Jack." The Doctor said.

Jack gave himself a mental shake and asked, "Can I see him?"

"I don't know, can you?"

May I see him?" Jack asked, his teeth.

"Of course." The Doctor granted Jack access. The nurses and doctors looked at Gray sadly before clearing their expressions and getting on with their work. Jack's face held tears as he gave Gray a final hug and vanished out the door. He got a beep signifying he had a text. He clicked it to open. It read

**Dinner tomorrow by the pier. That Italian place. Let's say 5:30? -Tosh**

Jack's thumbs hesitated before he replied.

**Sounds good. See you then. -Jack**

**Perfect. I have friend that will be there too. Sorry. He had a bad day today. -Tosh**

**It's fine. -Jack**

**Great! See you then. -Tosh**

Jack smiled. A bit of normal was perfectly fine. He hurried home as night was upon him.

The next day approached and Jack thought that yesterday was just a nightmare. He sat up quickly. It wasn't. He felt tears stream down his face. He got up and chose his clothes to wear to the dinner. He fell quickly back into his bed, wanting to catch up on sleep and forget yesterday even if it was for a few hours. When he woke up it was 3:57. Whoa, he overslept. He dressed in a flash, and went downstairs to eat. He brushed his teeth and by the time he was done, it was 4:23. Time to kill. He flipped on the Tally mindlessly as he thought about the good times he had had with Gray.

_**Flashback**_

"Jackie!" Gray threw himself into Jack's arms. "Ian taught me how to play catch!" Gray babbled excitedly. Jack laughed at Gray's enthusiasm.

"That's great Gray!"

"Can we play? Now?" Gray asked with pleading eyes. Jack smiled and then nodded. Gray grabbed a ball and then rushed outside to the sand. Jack yelled, "Let me change my clothes."

"Hurry!" Jack chuckled and he fled to his room and then changed with rapid speed. He sped outside to join Gray on the sand. They played for hours on end.

"Hey Gray. How was school?" Jack asked Gray when he walked through the door.

"Boring." Gray said with a yawn. "Some of the girls were cute." Jack laughed as he set down his book bag to wrap Gray up in a bear hug.

"Stop it." Gray squirmed but laughed at the same time. They wrestled on the floor before dinner was ready. Their mom called, "Dinner boys!" They raced each other to the kitchen. Jack let Gray win. He stared at Gray lovingly before he settled down to eat dinner.

"Stop that." Gray whispered as he squirmed in his seat. "Dad, after dinner can we go outside and play soccer?"

Their dad nodded. A very loud noise erupted from Gray's mouth, "YES! THANKS!"

Jack grinned like an idiot.

_**End**_

All of a sudden it was 5:17. He decided being a little early wouldn't harm anyone. He sat in his car and turned on the engine. He slowly backed out of the driveway and was on his way. He hit two red lights and the rest were green. _Good luck_ he wished himself.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I want to thank the people following this story! Huge thank you.

* * *

He arrived at the restaurant at 5:28. Perfect timing. Tosh and mystery boy came in at the same time as Jack. They smiled. They were lead to their table and menus were placed in front of them. Jack hadn't had time to look at the mystery man. When they sat down, the man scooted out the chair for Tosh. She blushed and murmured a quiet thank you. It was easy to see she really liked the guy. Jack sighed, there goes his chance with Tosh, but at least she will be happy. Jack took the seat across from Tosh, but the man had already taken it. The man gestured to the seat next to Tosh. Jack nodded and took his seat.

"Sorry for imposing on your guys date." The man apologized, blushing a little.

"It's fine, and it's not a date." Tosh smiled reassuringly. The man's eyes widened as he blushed again. Jack finally got the time to give the man a proper look. He was wearing a suit that accented all his fair features. The man looked slightly familiar. He had creamy white skin, and red **really **was his color. He had a baby-ish kind of face, but looked totally hot. The man looked at Jack before saying, "You look familiar. Sorry. That was abrupt. The name's Jones, Ianto Jones." He held out his hand for Jack to shake.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And it's fine. You look familiar too." Jack took the hand and shook it.

"High school?"

"College?"

"Maybe." They both shrugged and right away they hit it off. Tosh smiled, knowing she did the right thing forcing Ianto to come.

_**Last night**_

"Ianto! Please?" Tosh begged.

"Look, it's not my fault that you crashed into the man and then asked him to dinner." Ianto argued. Tosh huffed in annoyance.

"I know that. But since we are flatmates, I want us to go together."

"We aren't joined at the hip."

"I know. But we haven't been out of the flat in a while and tomorrow is a chance to."

"With a plus one."

"Yup. Please? Do it for me. Anyways, it's better than moping around."

"Humph."

"Lisa was an idiot for not knowing what she's been missing out on." Ianto winced.

"Yea, but-"

"No buts. You are coming and that's final, even if I have to drag you out by the ear, you are coming. Do you hear me Ianto Jones?"

"You really are good at persuasion." Tosh beamed.

"Does this mean?"

"Yup. I'm coming." Ianto sighed in defeat.

"Great! I'll text him and let him know."

_**End**_

"Jack?" _Ugh, _Jack had heard that voice before even if it only was once.

"I'll sit with them." The voice said as it got closer to their table. Gwen from the fast food restaurant. Great. She took the seat next to Ianto, giving him an interested look before turning to Jack and accusing him, "You stood me up yesterday."

"I was busy."

"With what? What is so important that you didn't have time for me?" Ianto winced as Gwen wasn't using her indoor voice. Gwen noticed and got the message as her voice lowered, barely.

"Things."

"Tell me." She demanded.

Ianto interrupted, "You know, we haven't got your name yet." He hinted.

"Oh, how rude of me." At this Tosh rolled her eyes. Gwen didn't notice. "Gwen Cooper." She gave a flirtatious smile at Ianto who gave her a half-grin in return. Jack frowned as Gwen kept staring at Ianto.

"What's your name Sweetheart?" She looked at Ianto.

"Jones, Ianto Jones." He said before taking her hand and kissing it gently. She grinned cheekily. Tosh rolled her eyes again.

"Ever the polite one Ianto." Tosh laughed. "I'm Toshiko Sato. My friends call me Tosh. You can call me Toshiko. I'm not going to kiss your hand."

"Of. Of course." Gwen just stared at her taken back by her hostility. Jack just laughed and Ianto smiled though he clearly didn't want to, but he couldn't hold it back. Gwen sniffed. Ianto's smile quickly diminished. Tosh sighed and Jack carefully put on a blank face.

"Anywho. So Gwen, what do you do for a job?" Ianto asked politely, trying to move away from the awkward moment.

"I work at a fast food joint. It's a terrible job. My boyfriend or should I say ex because I don't really like him, is the manager of this restaurant. So I came to visit him, but I found way more interesting people."

"And you agreed to go on a date with Jack here? You are cheating." Tosh pointed out.

"Thank You Captain Obvious, but it was fine because I'm going to break up with Rhys." Gwen said with a smile that was first at Jack but then turned to Ianto. Gwen left to go break the news to Rhys.

"She really shouldn't do that." Ianto sighed.

"That she-witch! She hits on Jack who she just met and now, she's turning her sights onto Ianto, my best friend." Tosh growled.

"Be happy she's not into you." Jack laughed. Jack already felt he fit in with Tosh and Ianto.

Tosh murmured,"Well lucky me, eh?" Jack chuckled.

"But, yea, she's bad news." Jack agreed.

"Haha, look at us. We're like old women gossiping about who did what." Ianto laughed. Tosh and Jack smiled. Ianto happened to glance at the door, and his smile shattered and his eyes widened in horror. "I... I got to go." He murmured and then stumbled as he rose quickly and fled towards the bathroom. Tosh frowned and then looked up at the doorway. Jack looked too. There was a beautiful woman with the beginnings of a baby bump. She stood arm and arm with a man who looked confident and at ease. The woman looked uncomfortable.

"Speaking of another she-witch or bitch, here comes Lisa. Let the trumpets ring. Hooray." Tosh said sarcastically.

"Who's Lisa?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, but I have no right to tell you. Believe me, I wish I could, but you'll have to speak with Ianto." Tosh said apologetically. Jack nodded in understanding. He saw Ianto slowly stroll back to the table with a look of pain in his eyes, but his face had a calm mask. But deep down, Jack knew Ianto was hiding pain and sorrow. Ianto must be really good at dealing with these type of things.

"Let's order, shall we?" Ianto asked.

"Yea, let's." Tosh agreed enthusiastically. Jack's eyes flickered up to meet Ianto's. Ianto cast his eyes downwards to look at the menu. After they had ordered, Gwen came back looking ruffled.

"Well, I did it. I broke up with him." She announced.

"Great." Tosh rolled her eyes. "Poor guy." Gwen glared at her before casting her eyes hungrily on Jack. She blinked rapidly trying her best to be flirtatious.

"So, Jack. Let's say we go out to dinner. My treat. And you owe me since yesterday you ditched me." She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.

"No. Sorry Gwen, but I'm kinda in the middle of dinner right now." Jack replied politely trying to break it to her gently.

"Ianto? Would you like to?" She asked with hope flaring in her eyes.

"No thank you Gwen." Gwen huffed and then said, "Okay. Looks like I'm going to stay here with your guys." Tosh groaned.

"Please. I insist, don't."

"Gwen, we were hoping just for the three of us." Jack trailed off.

"Yeah well, now you have four people. It can be a date. Jack and what's-her-face and then Ianto and I! Or Jack and I and Ianto with the Asian woman." She said brightly. Ianto's eyes widened in horror as he silently begged Tosh to get rid if the annoying girl.

"Racist much?" Tosh murmured. Jack came to the rescue, "Gwen, please don't make us say it again, but please leave."

Gwen glared at him and then Tosh before smiling sweetly at Ianto before taking her leave. Ianto gagged when she was gone.

"Thank you Jack." He muttered. They ate their meal with pleasure.

"How about we go to the movies?" Ianto suggested.

"That's a great idea Ianto!" Tosh exclaimed. "Jack, feeling up to it?"

"Of course I am." Jack said indignantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Bold means a text message.** _Italics means someones thoughts. _**Happy Easter to those who celebrate! Sorry this is up so late. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Jack dropped them off at their flat because they had walked to the restaurant after the movie. It was the new James Bond movie, _Skyfall_. Jack smiled because he had made new friends and Ianto Jones seemed like a great guy. When Jack got home he took a cold shower because just thinking about Ianto made him hard. He found a text waiting on his phone.

**Hi Jack. This is Ianto. Just wanted to tell you Tosh and I had a great time and hoped you did too. We were wondering if you wanted to do this again? -Ianto**

Jack smiled. He and Ianto had traded numbers during the movie.

**Of course I would love to. How about you guys come to my place and I cook something for you? -Jack**

**That sounds perfect. -Ianto**

**Great. See you around 5:30 p.m. tomorrow? -Jack**

**Yep. -Ianto**

Jack smiled and then drifted off to sleep.

The following day, Jack got up early to clean the flat and make it presentable for company. He sat down to eat and flipped on the telly. At 1:00 p.m., he went out for groceries. He came back around 1:45 p.m. and started cooking. He decided to make roast beef with Sheppard pie as dessert. He received a text this time from Tosh.

**I'm sorry, I can't make it tonight. Suzie and I were going to go bowling tonight and it completely slipped my mind. Ianto is still coming though. ;) -Tosh**

**Oh, okay thanks. We're going to miss you Tosh. -Jack**

**I doubt it. Haha. Just don't be too rough on him. He recently lost someone. -Tosh**

**Of course not. -Jack**

**Great! Have a great time you two. -Tosh**

Ianto hit the intercom button and Jack buzzed him in. Ianto cracked a smile and then held out a bottle of wine. Jack slapped his hand to his forehead.

"That's what I forgot. Drinks." Ianto laughed as Jack took the bottle gratefully.

"It's fine. Tosh just about yelled my ear off telling me to bring something other than flowers. That woman sure does have a mouth." Ianto laughed and then promptly held out a bouquet of flowers. Jack smiled widely.

"Wow! These look great. Tosh must have a great sense of style." Ianto flushed.

"Actually sir, I picked them out." Jack's eyebrows raised.

"Well then, you have an amazing eye, and no need for the formalities." Jack winked.

"Sorry, force of habit. Yea, I have an amazing eye for everything." Ianto hinted turning Jack on. Jack looked away from the intimate stare they had.

"So, dinner sound good yea?" Jack stumbled.

"Of course." Ianto took a seat. Jack returned with the meal and they both dug in. Ianto tied a napkin around his neck.

"This is amazing Jack!" Ianto praised.

"Thanks. You know what else would be amazing?" Jack hinted and his eyes betrayed him by looking towards the bedroom. Ianto blushed.

"I... I don't. Jack," Ianto stuttered.

"It's fine." Jack interrupted while soothing Ianto. "I'm sorry, that was incredibly rude of me. I tend to flirt with anything that's alive." Jack smiled. Ianto relaxed a tiny bit but then frowned.

"The thing is, I don't mind at all." Ianto gave a tiny smile. Jack couldn't help but grab Ianto's hands in his. Ianto blushed even more. Then all too soon the moment was over, interrupted by Ianto's cellular device.

"Damn. Sorry Jack. That was Tosh, Suzie went psycho and killed herself."

Jack's eyes widened with surprise.

"Was she mentally unstable?"

"I would hope not because Tosh was with her, but yes. Apparently Suzie also killed her father, and then felt no remorse or even grief and then proceeded to commit suicide." Ianto said with grief in his eyes. "You know, we used to date. Then I broke it off when I met someone else. Now I wish I hadn't."

Jack tried to joke and create a less intense atmosphere but failed. "But then you might not have met me." Ianto kinda cracked a smile and then looked down at his shoes.

"I got to go." He jumped up out of his seat but then swirled around his coat flying around him. "Would you like to come with me? I'm sure Tosh would like it and I would like it very much."

"As long as I don't intrude, then yes." Ianto smiled and then remembered the situation, not an occasion, so he replaced his smile with a blank look.

"Ianto!" Tosh flung her arms around Ianto, quietly sobbing into his chest. Ianto rubbed her back and made soothing noises.

"It's okay. It's okay, Tosh. Jack's here too. So you can fling yourself into his arms too." Tosh giggled awkwardly.

"Jack." She proceeded to fling herself into his arms.

"She just ganked herself. I... I don't get why. We... We went bowling, and then she said she wanted to go see her father at the hospital, so we went and I don't know what went wrong." Tosh rambled.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Ianto murmured to Tosh who was sobbing into Ianto's shoulder. Ianto was rubbing circles into Tosh's back while Jack sat back looking awkward and out of place.

"Hey, weren't you in this place last night or was it two nights ago?" A passing nurse asked Jack who just glanced up at her.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm so sorry we weren't able to save him." She said her eyes watering before she swirled on her tiptoes and walked away slowly.

"What did she mean? Jack? You were in here two days ago?" Ianto asked.

"My brother. Hit and run accident. Things happen." Jack muttered while looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I don't need your pity."

"Jack, look at me." Jack looked up at Ianto and saw that Ianto was sympathizing with him. As if he understood the pain of losing a sibling, or someone real close. Jack snorted.

"What?" Ianto looked so lost.

"You don't know anything about losing someone close to you."

"I do."

"Right. Care to share?"

"No, I don't care to share Jack."

"Whatever. I should go."

"That's probably for the best. Goodbye Sir."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said before jumping up and practically running out of the building.

Tosh just looked up at Ianto sadly.

"What?" Ianto questioned with anger in his tone.

"Don't 'what' me. Don't lose him like you lost Lisa."

"I never had him in the first place." Ianto retorted.

"Don't make me angry. Chase after him. I'll be fine."

"I'm good."

"Yan." Tosh warned. Ianto looked down at his feet and shuffled them.

"Can't. I don't want a repeat of what happened." Ianto confessed.

"Lisa caused that. Now, you're the one who's pushing away, so don't."

"You're a good friend."

"You got that right." Tosh smiled. Ianto leapt to his feet and scurried after Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note- Sorry this is so short. Hope you enjoy. Getting near the end soon. I will post another chapter since this is so short and unsatisfying (to me). Lol. Sorry I haven't posted sooner, I've been swamped with math homework which I'm terrible at and I hate.**

* * *

"Hey." Jack jumped at Ianto's voice.

"You scared me." Jack accused.

"Sorry, I tend to be silent."

"Well coddles to you. Rarely anybody gets the jump on me."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jack nodded and still kept his back turned, so Ianto walked towards him. Ianto stopped and stood next to Jack.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, really. I shouldn't have pressed the matter. I should've trusted you."

"How can you trust a guy you met one day ago?" Jack joked.

"Good point." They stood in stony silence together. Ianto started shivering and Jack took noticed.

"You cold?" He asked.

"No, I just normally shiver on top of a building." Ianto deadpanned.

"Haha, very funny. Here." Jack handed Ianto his RAF coat.

"Thanks. Did I ever tell you, I like that coat. I really like that coat." Jack chuckled.

"Did I mention that I love the suits?" Jack questioned. They both grinned like idiots.

"We're grinning like idiots." Ianto pointed out.

"Damn right we are." They both laughed.

"Let's say that we get off this roof."

"Let's." Jack offered his arm to Ianto who promptly took it. They walked off together.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Don't worry. Crazy ending. This is not the end for Janto and I will make it better. I SWEAR! Don't quit reading till the end! Remember, it gets better and I hated writing this, but it kinda was necessary. **

* * *

**_Seven Months_ Later**

A weevil leaped behind the bar, rearing it's ugly mask.

"Great." Torchwood Four's leader exclaimed. "Bloody weevil." Ianto's and Jack's eyes widened. The animal snarled and bared it's giant teeth while crouching down on its knees. Its eyes were like deep bottomless pits of black.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ianto whispered to Jack.

"It's a weevil and ferocious. They will mangle you, so best keep your distance. Don't make any sudden movements." The leader said answering Ianto's question. Ianto nodded even though the leader couldn't see it. Torchwood Four's team swarmed and fanned out behind him. The man pointed to the weevil with the barrel of his gun.

"Do you have the spray?" His gruff voice asked.

"Right here." A young woman's voice came and she tossed the spray to the leader. The leader groaned and cringed.

"Idiot!" The weevil sprang forward; heading towards Ianto and Jack. Both of their faces showed immense amount of fear.

"No!" The sound of gunfire ricocheted through the air.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed. The weevil stood over Ianto, its teeth bloodied. The bullets pierced the boiler costume. The weevil's head thrashed around in agony.

"Sedate it." The leader commanded. While the team wrestled the weevil into sedation the leader bent down to look at Ianto. He felt for the heartbeat, nothing. He glanced at the body; skin torn, blood pouring everywhere, and black blood nearest the heart.

"Is?" Jack stammered.

"I'm sorry. Here," The leader handed Jack warm coffee, as if it could compensate. It was laced with the drug retcon. "It helps with the shock." Jack just stood there, the coffee still in the other man's hand. "I see you're handling the situation quite well... Well, better than others. I take it he was your boyfriend?"

"We didn't do labels. I never even got to tell him, I love him. Damn it!" Jack muttered. He roughly kicked the ground.

"We could use someone like you."

"Nobody uses me. I need to go." The mystery guy nodded.

"At least drink this." Jack nodded.

"Why did the weevil go after Ianto?"

"Our newest member, Eve. She yelled and made a sudden movement. I'm very sorry."

"So what you're saying is, if she hadn't made that one small move, Ianto might still be alive."

"Probably. Like I said I'm-"

"I get it. Be right back." The cup was still in his hand. The leader raked his hands through his hair. _Damn it Eve._ Torchwood 4's leader thought. _If you hadn't screwed up, the man would be alive._

Jack started towards Eve and then stalked back.

"What's your name and who the bloody hell are you?"

"Torchwood 4. John."

"Right. Bloody Torchwood."

"This isn't the first time someone would have said that."

"I guessed. Who's that?" Jack gestured to the handsome man distributing coffee.

"Gareth. Hands off. He's mine. And I hate labels too." He said with a hint of a smile. Jack nodded.

"I guess, there's a drug in that coffee for me?"

"How? How did you know?" Jack smiled.

"My friend, Tosh, she got caught in one of your 'schemes' and got drugged. Before you ask, she's a genius and knows her way around these things."

"Right."

"It's a drug that will help me forget, right?"

"Yes. Look I'm sorry for-"

"Shut up. Give it here."

"You want to forget?"

"I never want to remember this. I'd rather remember he died doing something good rather than dying because of a mistake that could have easily been avoided if one of you team had... It won't do any good if I blame someone, he's not coming back. You can make it seem like he died for a good cause right?"

"Of course. But if you want, you could join the team. We have our curious and newest member Eve, our snarky but absolutely stunning doctor Burn, our amazing man who keeps the team organized and going Gareth, our computer genius who keeps us on track and without her we would most likely die Naoko. So? You up for it mate?"

"No thanks. I'd rather be oblivious and not know about this world. I'd rather not face the truth and I know I'm selfish, but like I said. I don't want to know that Ianto died for nothing."

"Okay then. Here." John handed the coffee to Jack who promptly downed it without a second thought.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Gareth, Eve, John, Burn, and Naoko are based off of the personalities of their Torchwood characters. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Blame homework. I finally have a snow day, although it was unnecessary, I love it. But here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jack, Jack. Wake up, please. _Jack heard a whisper and then he felt. He felt a warm breath on his ear. He shuddered. The beautiful angelic voice stopped whispering. _No, no. Come back._ Jack thought with all his might. It did.

"Jack?! I'm here. Please wake up."

"Oi, Tea Boy, keep talking. He's showing signs of response to your voice." _Where did I go?_

"Jack, I'm waiting. Please." The voice broke. _No! This sweet voice should not have pain and misery etched into it. And especially not because of him. _Jack struggled to open his eyes. He heard a shriek of laughter and glee.

"Jack!" _No this was all wrong. That voice didn't belong to the angel, it was all female and wrong._ Jack stopped struggling to open his heavy lids. _Ianto _he whispered.

"Bloody hell Gwen. He just wants Ianto." Owen said shooting daggers at her.

"Humph. Ianto!"

"I'm right here Gwen."

"Oi, don't do that to me." Ianto gave her an innocent look. "Don't sneak up on me again like that." _Yan._

"Jack." Came the honey-sweet voice.

"Yan, love you." Jack whispered.

"Love you too Cariad." Ianto nuzzled Jack lovingly. Jack's eyes opened.

"And the Captain lives, again!" Owen said sarcastically but with a hint of triumph.

_Safe and Sound is my team, for now._

* * *

**Note: See, I promised you, happy ending. ;)**


End file.
